Key to A Succesful Future
by lonelydream17
Summary: My name is Kassa D. Cyra. By the look on your faces, you don't believe me. That's alright, I didn't believe me either but it was all Rika could make out on that cheap piece of metal before crumbling into bits. I'm one of the one hundred human test subjects that possibly survived the experiment along with nine other. I'm also the Psychic/First Mate of the Strawhats. Joy.
1. The Female Test Subject Number 100: CYRA

**Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE; it belongs to our dear Eiichiro Oda-san.**  
><strong>FYI: I'm following the manga but I shall do my best to follow the movies. Can someone review or PM me the list of movies in order.<br>**

**Date Published: January 11, 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Female Test Subject Number 100: CYRA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morni-AAAAaaaaaaHhhaaa" a yawn caught me halfway through my greeting, Rika giggled before handing me my usual brew of coffee. "Morning Onee-san!" The young brunette skipped off in the opposite direction as I seated myself on a bar stool. Normally I'd cook my own breakfast but I'm still not completely awake yet. "Ara, good morning Cyra-chan." I made a waving gesture, not bothering to lift my head from the counter, at Ririka proving I was still out of it. She giggled softly-she sounded more sophisticated compared to Rika but otherwise the same-as she set down a plate of pancakes, hashbrown and sausages.<p>

Time to eat.

And while I do that, I might as well answer some of your questions as to how I met the mother and daughter pair. Maybe even as to why the chapter is called The Female Test Subject Number 100: CYRA. _(Yes I broke the fourth wall. What're you going to do?)_

* * *

><p>First of all, my name is Kassa D. Cyra.<p>

Judging by the looks you're giving me, you don't believe me.

Trust me, I didn't believe me either but it was all Rika could make out on the dog tag before the cheap piece of metal, that had been fried a few times, crumbled so sue me. I'm going to keep my story as short and simple as possible so excuse me if I accidentally skip over some important details as I flash back to my near death experience.

Let me guess, some of you are thinking that I'm one of the Outside-Character/Self-Inserts that either fell or was reborn into the world of One Piece via death, right? Wrong. While I did _(and I mean quite literally)_ fall into the world of One Piece, I did not have the courtesy of being escorted by Death himself _(or herself, you never know)_ into the next world AKA East Blue.

Once upon a time, there was a man who thought of the impossible as in 'Let's-create-portals-to-other-dimensions' impossible. So he kidnapped _(emphasis on the kidnap as you now realize that the whole thing was illegal)_ at least a hundred people from across the globe to test his portal as he was too much of a coward to do it himself because the chances of people surviving were a 1/10. _(He actually told us these were the chances of us surviving.)_

Let's call it 'Limbo'. _(Just to make sure; I. Did. Not. DIE.)_

Limbo was shaped like a giant arch that resembled the one on Ben 10: Alien Force when they waged war against the aliens that could tentacle rape people into submission. _(Just like how they did to Gwen's brother.)_ The difference was that this one was a miniature version of it but still big enough to fit a monster truck. He explained how our bodies would be reconstructed on a molecular level to adapt to our new environment. Ranging from a simple age change to a rather awkward _(for some)_ sex change.

Side effects may include: nausea, chills, spasms, loss of memory, headache and sore throat.

Did one of them stand out? Good, now you're starting to piece everything together. _"It's only fair I let you keep something if not your appearance or memory"_, were his words as he handed us cheap dog tags with our names on them. Asshole.

What was it like crossing Limbo?

It felt as though my body was being torn apart from every direction _(now I know how children's toys feel when they were being fought over)_ and then suddenly felt a crushing sensation, as if it were trying to turn me into an empty tube of toothpaste.

_(If you're wondering about my appearances... I'm a twenty year old woman that stands a good 5'8" with silver white wavy hair that reaches past my shoulders with some bangs that fall over my silver eyebrows and almond shaped cobalt eyes hidden behind a pair of crimsom oval-lensed glasses and a nice tan. The glasses were a gift I recieved from Ririka when she found out about my eyesight.)_

Next thing I know, I'm falling from a thousand feet into the air in the middle of a storm _(I'm pretty sure I got struck once or twice 'cause I remember blacking out.)_ and falling into the great blue monstrosity otherwise known as the sea. Eventually I had washed ashore Shell Town before Rika found me and the rest as they say is history.

_(But just to state the obvious, yes I did in fact lose a fair amount of my memory and yes that did include my memory about my name.)_

* * *

><p>In the end, I've been working at Food Foo for the past month and a half all while training my ass off. My Haki will never awaken in a town like this so I worked on Rokushiki. I like to think that I'm at least somewhere close to achieving Soru but I could be wrong and while I'm good at jumping at various heights, I'm no where near at Kaku's level of Geppou. By no means am I going to have the marines attack me just learn Tekkai <em>(or Armament Haki)<em> and Kami-e. I've bruised, nearly braking all, my fingers a few times trying to learn Shigan and I'm still working on Rankyaku.

An though I have yet to buy myself a weapon, that doesn't mean I'm defenseless. So I'm a super powered girl that can jump at high altitudes and run at high speeds with super strength. _(At least, super powered enough to make a decent sized crater with my punch and kicks.)_ I'm no masochist but I follow the saying 'no pain, no gain' so I guess I'm a little more willing than most people to break a few bones if it means I can get stronger. _(Doesn't mean it makes it hurt any less but hey, at least now I have a higher pain tolerance than before.)_

Oh god, I'm sounding like Zoro.

* * *

><p>Today, my hair was tied into a messy ponytail with a white apron over today's outfit. A sleeveless purple polo shirt tucked inside a dark brown mini-skort <em>(Skirt+shorts)<em> held up by red leather belt along with light brown mid-calf boots with one inch heels and double layered frills.

As I worked on cleaning the tables _(at the sight of gum on these table, I wondered how and what flavors were they made)_ I heard the doorsopen and out of habit, I looked at our newest customers from the corner of my eyes, never stopping my movements and grinned as I recognized them.

* * *

><p>"It's on the house." I said as I served them their meals, resisting the urge to grin like the Joker-or in this case, Doflamingo-at Coby's gaping and Luffy 'whoop'ing. "O-Oh no, we c-couldn't. R-Really..." but he instantly shut up as I bopped him on the head.<p>

"Coby, learn to appreciate free food... especially if it's poisoned because it may be the last meal you'll ever have." At this, the bubblegum haired boy choked on his food but the young captain continued eating away without a care in the world. In fact, he seemed to be speeding up a little. Must've been listening and took my words to heart.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it. In my opinion, that's a waste of perfectly good food since I'm the one who cooked it." At this, he cautiously swallowed while sending me a wary glance. "So! How's it going Luffy? Still searching for some crewmates or did one all ready catch your interest?" I asked as I took a chair from another table and took a seat next to them. "Hmm... I heard that this Zoro guy was imprisoned on this marine base." he said with thoughtful _(Sounds dangerous for Luffy, but then again, I'm part of the fandom that thinks Luffy is smarter than he lets on.)_ look on his face. As usual, all the other customer flipped their shit and glued themselves to the walls of the restaurant.

"What's with them?" He asked, the whole fact that I knew his name and his profession flying over his head, making me snicker. "Ignore them, they're always like this when you mention his name along with the the guy who rule's the marine base here." I explained while Coby furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You mean Captain Morgan?" Once again, they flipped their shit making me roll my eyes at the customer's immaturity. "Do you guys... know each other?" Coby asked. "Nope!" we replied, popping the 'p' as he sweatdropped. "Then, how do you..."

"Psychic." I replied cutting him off as the dark haired teen beside me nodded, accepting my answer. "Com'on, I'll show you guys the way." I offered as I untied my apron. "Really? You're such a nice person!" Luffy said as he rose from his seat, letting out a burp in the process.

"A-Are you sure? What about y-your work?"  
>"First, stop stuttering. If you're going to be a marine, you need to grow a pair and so stop being a spineless coward. Second, I'm on my break."<p>

He turned red in embarassment, causing the future Pirate King to laugh at his expense before stopping. This caused Coby and I to stare at him, the latter in interest and the former in worriment. "Luffy?" we said in unison before he turned around so quickly the Flash would've turned green in envy.

"That's it! Join my crew!"  
>"Sure."<p>

When it comes to inviting people to join the crew, Luffy's as serious as a heart attack. _(In fact, who the hell came up with that metaphor? I mean, I get heart attack are serious but to use them as a metaphor?)_ Too bad Coby looked like he having one right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Review whether you're a guest or an author. Flames shall be used to burn Blackbeard and Akainu (though they may be innaffective but hey, it's the thought that counts.)<strong>

**Here are a few FYI for you guys:**

**Why can't she remember her name despite the fact that she already a few clues?**  
><em>Think of it this way, you have a word to describe or name somethingsomeone but you can't remember it despite it being on the tip of your tounge. And once you think you've got it, it goes 'POOF', forgetting what you were going to say, swearing the word was just a figment of your imagination._  
><em>Now apply that to here.<em>  
><em>Plus, it FF.<em>

**What will be her choice of weapon?**  
><em>Choices between a sai or a trident. When Mukuro removes the prongs from the trident, it resembles a sai-in my opinion at least.<em>  
><em>Maybe she'll ask Usopp to help her do the same if she decides either.<em>

**Will she become a DF user?**  
><em>Okay so here's the poll:<em>  
><em>Paramecia: 0<em>  
><em>Logia: 0<em>  
><em>Zoan: 0<em>  
><em>MythicalAncient Zoan: 0_  
><em>No Fruit: 0<em>

_So here's the deal, you guys vote for which one you want and it will all be revealed... in the Drum Kingdom Arc. By then, there can be no ties-if there are, then'll decide which one I want-and we'll see if she'll get a DF or not. I'd vote for Paramecia or Mythical Zoan but that may be pushing it so maybe just regular Zoan. And though it's not necessary, feel free send your Devil Fruits if you want. (I'll try not to eat one by accident but no promises.)_

**Anything else?**  
><em>Nothing I can think of at the moment.<em>


	2. Enter 'Kaizoku Gari' Roronoa Zoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE; it rightfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

**Date Published: January 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Enter 'Kaizoku Gari' Roronoa Zoro<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's so ugly." Luffy commented at the sight of of the marine base. I nodded sagely beside him before thinking. "Whoever thought teal with navy blue stripes made a good color combo should be shot down with an elephant gun." And I meant that quite literally too. Shame that Luffy can't perform Gear Third or Haki and even if he could perform the former, he'd turn chibi. Hmm... Haki... I just got a brilliant idea. "True, so very true." He nodded to my words, snapping me out of my reverie.<p>

"You guys..." Coby sweatdropped from behind us.

"Of course, nothing's uglier than Alvida." I added, this time making Coby concede. "You have a point there... wait, how do you...?" He drifted off as I simply tapped my forehead. "Psychic powers." was my response as I took after Luffy who was trying to climb the wall. "I still find that quite hard to believe." he sweatdropped at my response as he followed. "No one's asking you to."

"Now where's that demon...?" our strawhat-wearing protagonist asked as he searched the yard. "They wouldn't keep him out there, they probably have him locked underground in a cell." Coby explained as Luffy jumped off and ran to another side while I simply walked along the brick wall. "Wrong, he's out there and is slowly dying. He's been suffering from malnutrition and would also suffer from dehydration if it hadn't rained a few days ago. He's surviving off pure will." I got a questioning look from them.

"You know too much for me to be comfortable around you, you know?" Coby said, making me role my eyes as I reached down and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, making him yelp in surprise, as I seated him between Luffy and I. "Dude, he's right there." I explained as I pointed as at the subject of our discussion. "Don't point, it's rude!" Coby slapped my hand down, trying to glaring at me. "Pirate." I countered as I glanced at my captain whose been quiet the whole time, probably measuring up Zoro.

When Coby finally got a good look at Zoro, he shrieked like the devil was after and fell of the wall. "That's going to leave a bruise." I commented as Luffy laughed. "Glad I'm rubber!" Meanwhile, Coby looked like he was about to heart attack. _(At the rate we're going, I wouldn't be surprised.)_

"Th-That b-black bandanna and g-green s-sash!"  
>"Haramaki." I corrected but alas, I was ignored. I'm so unloved.<p>

"That's _Kaizoku Gari _Roronoa Zoro!" he yelled looking as if he were about to burst into tears at any moment. Hearing people speak Japanese and mixing it with English was confusing. If one were to say a phrase in Japanese, my mind would provide translations. Must be another side affect from adapting. I jumped off the wall and cleared my throat.

"Alright boys and girls gather around as we watch the great _(demonic)_ pirate hunter hang from those ropes in the blazing sun. Day after day, his hunger grows until one day... it stops. Because... he has eaten you!" I grabbed Coby by the shoulders, shaking him as he shrieks his head off while I grin crazily, Luffy's boisterous laughter booms from behind. "Th-That's not fu-funny!" he yells, glaring at me as Luffy and I laughed. "Chin up Coby. You needed it." I punched his arm lightly as I climbed up the wall and yanked him by the collar once more.

"Think rationally for a minute. The guy's been hanging for nearly a month now and hasn't been fed. I doubt they've let him down to use the bathroom", at this, both boys cringed in disgust as I continued, ignoring their reactions, "and finally, that doesn't look like a very comfortable position to sleep in so I doubt he's slept." Or has he? I mean, this is Zoro, the guy who sleeps in any situation and position. (_Another thing to think about.)_

"Have a little more faith in us Coby." I slapped his back, nearly toppling him over. "Yeah! Me and Cyra are stronger than any dead guy!" he exclaimed with his 'D' grin. I don't remember telling him I was strong. Sixth sense?

"Correction: _Almost_ dead guy. He's still breathing." I'm ignored once again. "It's 'Cyra and I' Luffy-san..." Coby mumbled as he played with the end of his shirt. "Pirates." (_He did not just steal my line.) _"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked, looking this close to exasperation. "Puh-lease! Don't tell me none of the Alvida pirates had more than their fare share of bad grammar."

"... I... guess your right."  
>"Since when am I wrong? Don't forget I'm a psychic."<br>"...Right."  
>"You'd have to be deaf to not hear the doubt in your voice."<p>

"OI!"

We turned our heads to the dying moss head who glared at us, making Coby scream once more. He nearly fell if it weren't for Luffy and I holding him in place. "Get lost." Well that's certainly a nice way to make a first impression. "C-Com'on g-g-guys! I-If w-we d-d-don't leave he-he'll kill us!" I snorted. "There you go again throwing common sense out of the window."

"Look who's talking-OW!" he yelled as I bopped him on the head. _Hard_. "Even if he did have the strength break free from those ropes _and_ kill us, the marines would find out about his escape overwhelm him number thus killing him. And last I checked, he ain't carrying his swords." The pinkette gaped at me as if I were some other worldly being... forget I said anything.

"Plus, we're strong too."  
>"That too."<p>

* * *

><p>"For someone they claimed to be the devil, he's not so bad. Ne, Boss?" I asked Luffy as he jumped up to grab Rika. "Now Rika, you go straight back to your mother." I scolded, wagging my finger at her as she looked down shamefully. "I-I'm sorry Nee-san." I smiled softly at her. "I know you are, sweetie." With a pat on the head, I jumped over the brick wall and followed the protagonist out to the courtyard. "It's the waitress." Zoro commented once his steely eyes landed on me as I stood next to Lu. "Ex-waitress. I quit." He raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging me off. <em>(Can someone say rude? Oh wait, pirates. Never mind...)<em>

"Hmm..."

We turned to the younger teen as he hummed while inspecting Zoro. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snorted at his comeback and turned to my captain. "What do you say, _il mio capitano_? Does he have what it takes?" I asked, gesturing at the world's future greatest swordsman. "Hmm... I still haven't decided since they're calling him a demon and all." Insert snort. "Please, you're a monster and you're a pretty cool guy in my opinion." Actually, he's more than a cool guy but admitting it in front of Zoro _(or anyone else for the matter)_ is pretty embarrassing. "Yeah, you're right!" He punched his fist onto the palm of his hand, as if he'd just solved one of the world's greatest mysteries. "Since when am I wrong?"

"Have what it takes for what!" the green haired swordsman cut in and snapped at us. I had the vague feeling that if he had the strength to break free from those ropes, we would've strangled us. _(In fact, I wouldn't be surprised.)_ "To be a pirate of course!" Luffy and I exclaimed in unison before screaming at each other at the last second, "JINX!"

Ah, Zoro's giving us that look. The look that says 'You-guys-are-batshit-insane'.

"Is that why you quit? To become a crook?" He asked as he glared at me but I stood tall unflinching at his behavior. "What wrong with being a pirate?" I asked despite knowing the answer. "They're scum." Is that so? "Want to know my opinion?"  
>"No." I ignored him and continued.<p>

"Life's too short..." I started. "I said I don't wanna know!" Zoro yelled, stomping his legs as if wanted to kick me but I continued to ignore him as Luffy watched. "...To give a fucking damn about other people's thoughts and opinions." He froze midway at this. "We're pirates because of our dreams, right Cyra!" Luffy asked as he tilted his hat downwards. "Aye aye, _mon Capitain_."

"...Either way, I'll survive the whole month. After that... I'll accomplish my own dreams!"

"Ehhh?! A month! I would've died in three days."  
>"Correction: you would've died in an hour of starvation." Luffy pouted at my words as Zoro gave a bloody grin. "That's why we're different. So get lost and find someone else for your crew." Just as we were about to leave he called out for us. "What? Changed your mind already?" I asked with a smirk. "HELL NO! Just..." he glanced down at the ground and followed his sight to the beaten onigiri.<p>

"What, you wanna eat that? But it's just a mud ball." Luffy said as he poked at it with his finger. "Never waist food Lu. It's one of the fundamental rules about life." he cocked his head to the side as he thought about it while I picked the rest of it, trying to brush off the rest of the dirt. "SHUT UP! Just give me it so I can eat it!" he yelled. I tsk'ed at him. "So rude..." I muttered under my breath. "Pirate." was his response as he opened his mouth wide. "Why does everybody feel the need to steal my line?!" I shoved the whole thing into his mouth, making him gag and choke as he swallowed it.

"Easy there buddy. Don't want to tell Rika the reason you died was from food poisoning." Zoro gave me a venomous glare while I smiled innocently. "Tell her... tell her 'the rice balls tasted very good... and thank you'." Luffy and I smiled as we walked away. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. For someone they claim is the devil, he's not so bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter two... (raises a fist weakly)... wohoo...<strong>

**So here's the poll for her devil fruit:  
>No Devil Fruit: 0<br>Paramecia: 0  
>Logia: 0<br>Zoan: 0  
>MythicalAncient Zoan: 0  
><strong>

**Come on people! Your opinions matter to me despite what is says in the story! Come on! Review and vote for which class of devil fruit you want. Unless you don't want her to have a devil fruit then vote for the first one. You all have until I reach Logue Town for me to decide which Devil Fruit class she'll have and once you've chosen, I'll give you three options from that class which will end at Drum Kingdom Arc. Then you'll discover what her powers are.**

**Review whether you're a guest or an author! Three Review! Ja Mata Ne!**


	3. And Then There Was Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE; it rightfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own Cyra and any other possible OC's I may come up with in the future.**

**Date Published: January 25**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: And Then There Was Three...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is Roronoa Zoro really as bad as his reputation says...?"<p>

While Rika tells the tale of Zoro's tragic imprisonment, I was explaining my situation to Ririka. _(it's not that I didn't care, I was there when it happened)_ Yes, I had told Zoro that I quit but that was _(sort of)_ a lie as I had yet to quit. And now, I can officially announce that I quit. "Is that all?" Ririka asked as she tilted her head to the side, smiling softly. I nodded at her, waiting to see her reaction. She said nothing for a few more seconds before smiling. "I'll go pack up your stuff."

_(Is this what they call shock? I've only felt that four times in my life so ma... wait, only two times in my life, counting this one. Where'd the four come from?)_

She chuckled softly at the large question mark hanging over my head _(I don't have to be a psychic to know that it's there)_ and explained. "Maybe it's just me but there's... something about you gives off... an aura you could say. I'm not sure what to describe that feeling but trust me when I say that you don't seem like the type to stay in one place for too long."

With that, she left and I was left alone to wander in my thoughts. I give off an aura? I snorted a little at the idea. Lots of people give off an aura. Luffy _(and the rest of the D. Clan)_, Zoro, Sanji, Robin _(occasionally)_, CP9, Brook _(or maybe that's the spirit in him)_,Sabo, Ace...

Oh crap. What am I going to do about Ace?

I was ripped out of my internal musings when I heard the sound snootiness. How does snootiness sound like? Like snooty people, that's how.

"Bow your head you ingrates! I'll have Daddy execute you if you even think of disobeying me. Better yet, I'll have Roronoa Zoro killed tomorrow! As an example of what it means to disobey our rules."

Can I get a 'Fuck you!' sign please? Thank you.

"Didn't he have a month?" Luffy, dear sweet Lu, you and I both know that snooty people don't keep their promises unless they get something out of it. _(just like the mafia, with the rare exceptions like the Vongola but they're fictional characters... maybe not)_ "Don't tell me you believe that as well? Only an idiot would believe that." Did my eye just twitch? Wait, no, just a piece of lint. Dad would've been dissapointed if I went berserker again.

Wait, what?

"So you're saying", I spoke every word slowly in a calm manner as I slowly headed towards him. This should've been the sign to beat feet. _(though I get the feeling I might've chased you...)_ "That if he wasn't an idiot, if he wasn't a fool, if he wasn't such an honest person... he wouldn't have believed you?" At this point, I had my glasses raised to my forehead like Tashigi so I could glare at him with all my might.

Frome the corner of my eye, I could see Coby desperately trying to hold Luffy back from committing murder. I'm pretty sure the villagers would've been happy had he done so.

The blonde mushroom gaped like a fish in anger before turning all red. _(he's a blonde-tomato-fish-mushroom! A rare combo!)_ "You...! How dare you! You can't speak to me like that!" I was severely tempted to role my eyes at him. _(Fuck it, I'm doing it.) _"I just did." I stated with a monotone voice. It was only after his mini hissy fit did a sly grin form on his face. "Well, I might be able to forgive you... if you do me a favor..."

_(If anybody asks, it was self-defence. Luffy, Coby and everyone else watching us could vouch for me.)_

I spun on my heel and gave him a swift kick to the face, sending him flying towards Luffy, who had his fist raised and ready, suckerpunching him into the ground.

All I can think of right now are two things: (1) I love my heeled boots, they leave some really nice looking bruises and (2) our dear moss-headed-directionally-challenged-swordsman is officially joining our crew.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan boss?" I asked Luffy as we ran towards the marine base. Had this been my old body, I wouldn't have been able to run this much because... because I think I had asthma. <em>(If I remember correctly...)<em> This memory loss is such a bitch. "Break in, get Zoro to join us, kick marine's ass and get out." Ha! Simple and straight to the point. Thank you Luffy Logic! "Love the plan but there's one issue." Yep, there is in case you haven't noticed. "What's that?" He asked, not even bothering to act surprised that he forgot something. "One of us has to get Zoro's swords while the other stays back and unties him." His mouth formed an 'Oh' as if he was about to say 'Oh shit'. _(I know the feeling.)_

"Where are they?" he asked as adrenaline pumped through our veins making me feel as I was high as the sky. _(Not that I do drugs cause I don't. Kids, don't do drugs. I'm serious.)_ We jumped over the brick wall as I shouted at him since he was running ahead of me. "I'll get Zoro, you worry about the swords! They're in the pansy's room! Hell, his room is even pansy-looking!" He nodded and ran off in the opposite direction as I ran towards Zoro. "That's your left Lu! The base is on the right!... Oi Zoro, close your mouth. It's not all that surprising."

"The hell are you talking about! HE JUST STRETCHED!"  
>"Yeah and...?"<br>"... I fucking hate you so much."  
>"Pirates remember? We're not exactly welcomed in open arms by other people."<p>

"What are guys... WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU FREEING ME?!" the green haired teen _(he's 19 in case you're forgetting)_ yelled as I worked on removing the ropes. "The blonde never meant to keep his end of the bargain. He planned to execute you and even called you a fool for believing he would keep his promise." I didn't bother sugarcoating my words as we didn't have time for that shit. And Zoro's not a sweets fanatic last I checked."What!" I simply hummed in response. _(Is it too late to go back and break a few more bones? No? Well goddammit.)_

* * *

><p>I was shot. Someone shot me. Someone fucking shot me.<p>

_(And that someone was going to lose an arm.)_

Though I did give myself a few props for not screaming Zoro's ear off. The bullet went straight through me _(good thing too)_ and I know my body stumbled a few seconds before I came back and focused on removing our Second Mate's ropes. I ignored the firey pain consuming my arm and the vital crimson liquid dripping down from my shoulder to my arm and to my hand. _(Oh look, the hairband snapped. Just like my sanity... That's definitely the blood loss talking)_ Hm? There's something pink beside me... "Coby." I muttered under my breath as I finally untied one of Zoro's arms. Lookie here... I'm fucking up the plotline... Screw it.

"Wha-What happened! You got shot! OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOS-OOWW!"

I made sure to bop him extra hard on the head because while it's sweet that he cares, his hysteria is annoying and unecessary. Sweet but unecessary. "Coby, look at me." I grabbed him by the sides of his face, forcing his eyes to meet mine. "These marines are scum." Good, he didn't interrupt me showing that he agreed. "Luffy went inside to retrieve Zoro's swords." I shut his mouth before he could say anything else. "These marines... they're not the kind you want to grow up to be... do you?" I asked. He furiousy shook his head 'no' and there were tears burning at the corner of his eyes. "Then grow up to be someone who can protect those who can't fight." (_Oh, is that what I think it is in his eyes? Is that what they call conviction? I feel proud of myself for putting that in him but we got more important things going on right now.)_

"It's the end of the line for you!"

We turned, seeing all the marines aligned and prepared to shoot us with Captain Jaws standing behind them all. I waved Coby to stand behind me as I watched them with a stony expression. "You think you can just break in here and get away scott free!" No, not really but I sure as hell didn't expect a bullet through my shoulder. _(Oh woe is me, my psychic powers have failed me!) _Ignoring the blood loss talking, we focus at the task at hand.

"You call yourself 'the great one' or 'the almighty one' but I know men who could take you down with their thumb. Compared to them, you're nothing more than a tiny ant." Oh dear god, I think I've found a new hobby: annoying the hell out of people 'til they attempt murder.

"MEN! TAKE AIM!... FIRE!"  
>"... ROCKET!"<p>

I grinned at the sight of everyone's faces as the bullets ricocheted. "Always one for dramatic flare, _il mio Capitano_." He grinned in response, making mine's widen before I burst into laughter. "Oh god did you see their faces!"

"I know right! I know!"  
>"We should totally do that next time!"<br>"Ooh! I got the perfect technique for next time! You'll love it, it's call the '_Gomu Gomu no Fuu..._"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Zoro and everyone else interrupted us _(with the exception of Coby because he passed out.)_ looking at us as if we were insane. I don't blame them but they make it too hard not to poke fun at them.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates."  
>"Holla, the name's Kassa D. Cyra and Luffy's First Mate. I'm off to discover my destiny."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review whether you're a guest or an author. Here are the votes:<br>No Fruit: 1  
>Paramecia: 1<br>Logia: 3  
>Zoan: 1<br>Mythical/Ancient Zoan: 3**

**Looks like M/A Zoan and Logia are tied! Who's going to win! Keep voting!  
>Another thing... lot's of people want her to be paired with Luffy... don't know why though...<strong>

**Tada! It's my own SBS corner! I call it... 'MLR TIME!' Feel free to guess what MLR stands for.**

QuirkyKit **: **_Thank you for reviewing and voting. I hope you've already received the PM I sent you._

animemangaobsessed : _Hai, the logia's are the elemental ones and thank you for voting._

OnepieceZoroOc: _Thank you for voting but I hope you realize that for her to have to have a fruit with Lightning based attacks, Enel would have to be dead and if I give her a Mizu Mizu no Mi, then some will say she'll end up a Mary Sue which is what I'm trying to avoid._

**Luffy's sister:**_ Thank you for voting._

**Every shadow: **_Thank you for voting, I especially like number 2 and 4. I can just imagine her walking around, asking people for blood with a straight face._

**Dragonfire: **_Thank you for voting and oh? It seems another person wants her to be paired with Luffy. You're the third one to ask this. And as I mentioned to a previous reviewer, giving her the Mizu Mizu no Mi might make her Mary Sue-ish. Unless you guys want her to be like Juvia and have her body made out of fresh water. In that case, I **might** be able to make it work._

**Thank you for reviews and feel free to ask some questions if you'd like and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


	4. The Journey Continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE; it rightfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own Cyra and any future OC's I come up with in the future.**

**!WARNING!: Technically, it's more of an FYI, the first half of the chapter will done in Zoro's POV and the rest will be in Cyra's. Just wanted to let you know. So... sorry if Zoro seems a little OOC.**

**Date Published: January 29**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Journey Continues<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ZORO'S P.O.V.<strong>

"That was delicious, huh Zoro?" Luffy asked, as I gave him an incredulous look. "How can you eat more than a guy who's been starving for nearly a month?" Where does he pack it all away? Jesus, this kid eats more than me on one of my worst days. "Guess the food's just that tasty." I snorted at that but something told me the kid wasn't lying. _(Just what kind of idiot did I choose to follow?)_ "Hahaha... sorry, even I ate quite a lot." Coby muttered as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you saved our town so it's the least I could do." Ririka-san smiled at us and my eyes softened. She reminded somewhat of my own mother... though my memories of her are a little hazy...

"Where's the rest of the crew?" It can't be just him and the other woman, can it? "Including you, we're three" Apparently it can. "Cyra...? Oh, you mean the white haired _onna_." She was strange to say the least. One second, she seemed blunt and serious when she worked on freeing and calmed a hysterical Coby and then acted like a child and a smartass when she had Morgan blow a gasket. _(I haven't seen him that mad since one of his cronies tripped and spilled coffee all over 'im.)_

"Is something wrong, Zoro-san?" Coby asked, noticing the thoughtful look on my face. "Nah it's probably nothing." He didn't seem to believe me for second _(if the squinting look was anything to go by)_ but he left it as it is. Smart kid. "So Cap'n, what are your plans?" I asked, curious as to where he planned to go with a crew of three. _(can't be far I can tell you that much)_ "We're headed to the Grand Line!" The Pirate's Graveyard? Once again, he manages to surprise me.

"Did you guys save anything for me?" Oh, looks like she's done.

Because her previous clothes were ruined _(blood loss does that to you)_, she had her shoulder bandanged and changed into a pair of new clothes. Her long white hair fell freely past her shoulder with her crimson lenses resting on her nose. She wore a light yellow denim jacket with long sleeves over a sleeveless dress with ruffles at the end. From the top it started out an emerald green before fading into a deep sea blue at the end and reached mid-thigh. At her feet were the same boots she had worn earlier.

Now back to the story.

"Nope." Luffy replied as he continued to stuff his face. She chuckled softly and simply smiled as she took a chair from another table and seated herself beside me. "How's your shoulder Cyra-san?" Coby asked, reminding me _(and apparently everyone else that was listening)_ how she injured herself for trying _(and succeeding)_ to save me. The white haired _onna_ simply waved her hand dismissingly. "Don't worry too much about it. It'll heal in a day or so." The poor _gaki_ looked like he wanted to scream at her for being so careless but held himself back. _(I've seen that look every time I visit a doctor... damn medics...)_

"Still! That doesn't mean you can go around and get careless!" She snorted in response before reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Coby, what did I say about common sense?" she asked with a crooked smile. "Aahh... 'Common sense can only get you so far'?" he asked as he reached for the hand on his head. "Yup. Don't forget that I'm a psychic and I know of the dangers that are about to come but even so... I want to continue down this path. And if there isn't one, then I'll carve my own." Guess she's not so bad. _(though I never heard anything about her being a psychic...)_

"You just quoted something didn't you?" Coby asked with a sweatdrop, making her frown. "You're never going to let me have my moment are you?" Then again... maybe not. "But enough about cool phrases, even if we're on different side we'll always be your friends, right Luffy?" He quickly swallowed whatever was in his mouth before replying. "Yup! Even though we'll have to part, we'll always be friends no matter what!"

"Luffy-san... Cyra-san..."

"You have more important things to worry about you know?" What does... That's right, the kid wanted to be a marine.

"How do plan to join the marines?" I asked him, rapping his forehead with the hilt of my sword. I don't know the whole story but I know that just working as chore boy for two years and then allying yourself with rookie pirates _(even if it was to save a town from opression)_ is considered 'evil' in the marine's books. "You can always come up with a story." The wom-Cyra offered as she thanked Rika for bringing her a plate filled with more food. "You mean... LIE?" Why does he sound so shocked? Everybody lies, I don't see what's the big deal.

" 'Hate the player, not the game.' " The fuck does that mean? "Also, Zoro look out for the hand." What han... "LUFFY!" I yelled as I stabbed his hand that was creeping towards my plate. That bastard! What the hell is wrong with him? Didn't he already have like nine plates?! "Oi Zoro! What was that for you jerk!" he stuck his tongue out _(seriously?!)_ and I was severely tempted to do the same. _(I was also tempted to beat the hell out of 'im)_ We fought over for the next few minutes, ignoring the two on the side as they chatted. _(whatever it was, it wasn't my business)_

That was until the marines walked in.

"Excuse me, are you guys really... pirates?" One of the marines asked and I narrowed my eyes. _(who wants to know?)_ "Yup! I got myself two crewmates in one day so that makes us officially a crew." Does he know the meaning of secrecy? Bah! Who cares, we're pirates and I can take 'em! "Let me guess, while you're grateful for everything we've done, we're still pirates and as such, you're asking us to leave and in return; you won't report us to HQ, right?" Cyra asked as she lowered her glasses and raised and eyebrow at them.

They marine looked calmer now that he didn't have to explain anything to us. What'd he think we were going to do, rob 'im? Kill 'em? Of course, the rest of the town wasn't too happy with that. They started protesting how the marines were ungrateful. Thanks but no thanks; the sooner I leave, the better.

"Hey!"

Just as we were out the door, we turned to see the marine pointing at Coby who stayed behind. "Isn't he your friend?" Nope, never seen the kid in all my life. "Do I know him?" Luffy asked as he pointed to Coby and looked at us in confirmation. "You don't." The white haired _onna _answered.

"I don't?"  
>"You don't."<br>"I thought I did."  
>"You don't." she continued, trying to convince him but at the same time, she looked amused at his behaviour.<em> (Well, at least I know I'll never be bored on this crew.)<em>

"Didn't he work for... this Alvin?"  
>"Yes, he was a woman so ugly he resembled a walrus." He what? What woman? And what walrus? "That was a woman?" she snorted. "No, that was a walrus." And now I'm lost.<p>

"Bottom line, you don't know him." And with that conclusion, she pushed us out the door. "Wouldn't it have been more believable if we roughed him up?" I grunted at her pushing as we headed towards the docks. "True, but he helped Luffy get to this island and risked his dream for the sake of helping us. I figured we owe him one... or two." I snorted at the first half but let the rest of it slide. She had a point.

As we unfurled the sails, we heard yelling from behind us.

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING LUFFY-SAN! CYRA-SAN! ZORO-SAN! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!"

Ho ho! Never seen a marine salute a pirate before. "That's one for the history books." Cyra grinned, jumping on our dinghy leaving me to wonder if she could read minds as well. _(Well... they did say she was a psychic.) _"Let's meet again on the Grand Line! Coby!" Luffy shouted as he waved, jumping around like the idiot _(I get the feeling)_ he is.

"GROUP SALUTE!"

Oh wow, a whole group of marines saluting pirates. I heard a snap and a click beside me, turning out to be Cyra with a camera and a 'D' shaped grin. "Someday, we'll look back at this and laugh as we walk down memory lane." She says as she sticks the picture on an empty page of a murky blue book and starts scribbling away.

"Alright! Grand Line, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>CYRA'S P.O.V.<strong>

We're oh-ficially lost. There, I said it and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

"Don't you find it strange that neither of you have zero navigation skills." Zoro asked as Luffy sat in a corner on the boat, moaning and groaning about 'being so damn hungry' and I on the otherside, looking through the black and white pinstriped knapsack Ririka packed for me. Oh lookie, it a box filled with some interesting trinkets.  
>"No."<br>"Unless I know where I am, then no."  
>"You two are hopeless."<br>"I don't want to hear the from someone who's sense of direction-if you have any-is worse than a monkey." I shot back as I opened the box and ignored his ranting.

The first thing I noticed was a picture. I was seated on a simple wooden chair with my hair down and my glasses raised. Rika was sitting on my lap with a smile while Ririka stood behind us with her own motherly smile. I flipped it over and read the back.

_"Though our past is what defines us, our experiences are what teaches us. Even if you can't remember your past, your home, or your family; move on and make a new life. This will always be your home and we'll always be your family no matter what. See and learn everything this world has to offer."_  
><em>-Ririka<em>

Ah yes... I told her about my memory loss as well...

I smiled softly at her words before tucking the picutre away in the box and picking up a few more things. The first thing I noticed was an odd looking dogtag. Is that...? "No way..." I murmured as the Monster Duo were talking about something inexplicable. ("No, it's green!" "Eh? I thought it was blue?" "Why the hell would it be blue!?" "The sky's blue, the sea's blue, Cyra's eyes are blue and... Ooh look! That fish is blue!" "WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!?")

_(Gotta love Luffy Logic, it never keeps fails to entertain you.)_

Instead of a dirty old chain, it was a replaced with thick, but not too thick, noticable peice of string. Some parts of the tag were... melted together, holding it in place and the edges were slightly singed but otherwise it looked perfectly fine. _(Rika better not have been playing with fire.) _Of course, my name was still unrecognizable but now the I take a closer look... the 'K' in 'Kassa' is actually a 'C' with a really large scratch. So... my name would be 'Cassa D. Cyra'...? I'm sticking to 'Kassa D. Cyra' because in my opinion, it looks cooler like that.

Hm? There's a note.

_"Onee-chan, I'm sorry for not telling you about your necklace. I wanted to surprise you! And thank you for living with us this past month! Take care of Luffy-nii-san and Zoro-nii-san will you? Come visit soon!"_

_Love, Rika_

I chuckled softly and continued to look through the box. A few off my favorite books, some drawings (Rika), paintings (Me), pictures (Me), film for the camera and some other miscellanous items. I tucked it all away back in the knapsack and considered for a moment taking a nap.

"BIRD!"

_(There goes my nap.)_

"Don't eat it." I instinctively shot up in time to see Luffy pause as he put a hand on his bicep. "Eeehh?! Why not?!" He pouted like the child he is. "Follow the bird, it will lead us to land. Once we reach land, we can eat as much as want." With this logic, that strawhat wearing protagonist will have to follow it.

"YOSH! After the bird!"  
><em>(Hook, Line and... would anyone like to say 'Sinker'?)<em>

We started rowing after the bird _(by 'We', I mean Luffy and Zoro with me keeping eyes on the bird.)_ And eventually, we reached the 'Nami's Victims Trio'. "OOIII! CAN YOU HAPLESS BAGS OF FLESH SHOW US THE WAY TO LAND!?" I hollered at the top of my lungs once my eyes caught sight of them.

"You might wanna grab on first!" Zoro added as they shrieked like little girls and grabbed onto our tiny dinghy that somehow managed to survive Luffy and Zoro's 'monster' rowing. "You guys are pretty good." Luffy complimented as he looked back at them for a split second, still rowing, before one of them thought it was a great idea to point a knife at his face. _(Nobody fucks with Monkey D. Luffy and gets away unscathed.)_

"Fools! Don't you know who we are!?"  
>"We're pirates under Captain Buggy the Clown!"<br>"You think you can mess with us!"

"Huh?" We asked in perfect unison with stony expression.

* * *

><p>"Ha... haha! We're so sorry!"<br>"We didn't know you were the great Roronoa Zoro!"  
>"Just please don't kill us!"<p>

"Did we lose the bird?" Luffy asks the all important question as I searched the sea for any incoming islands. "Don't worry. Once we reach land, you can eat all the birds you want." With that, he let out a loud 'whoop' and danced around for a few seconds. Then I turned to the now 'Zoro's Victims Trio'. "Now you listen loud and clear, you have fifteen, no, five minutes to get us to the next island or else things will get ugly." They paled before one of them asked. _(What a brave soul.)_

"H-How ugly?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked." I answered with a sadistic grin. I pulled Luffy's cheek, causing three seperate reactions. (1) His faced stretched. (2) The trio freaked and started hugging and crying. _(Babies.)_ (3) Pulling our captain out of his personal celebration.

Zoro simply watched in fascination.

"Nyeh?" Nice response Luffy but I'm trying to be intimidating here. "You see, our captain has been pretty hungry for a while..." I started, tugging at his cheek and meeting Zoro's eyes, hoping he would catch up to my plan. _(I'm starting to think he's a mind reader since he managed to translate Luffy's 'Run!' to a 'Flip the cannon!', between you and me.)_ And luckily, he did. "Yup, he's been pretty damn hungry for the past few hours..." He added with his signature 'shark grin' as he grabbed onto the other half of Luffy's face.

"So if you think you can just take your time..." I grabbed his upper lip with my right hand and his lower with my left, Zoro copying my movements to fit his side.

"You might want to reconsider!" Zoro's grin widened as we pulled open Luffy's mouth wide open, showing his teeth. Not only that, it looked like you could fit a whole shopping cart inside it. And Luffy _(You may just kill me with all these stunts we pull)_, acted out his part perfectly. The only problem was... he wasn't acting.

" 'Ey guyz! Iz ith taime tah eath!"  
>"GYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"<p>

Houston, we have oficially acheived Hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Review whether you're a guest or an author.<strong>

**No Fruit: 2  
>Paramecia: 2<br>****Logia: 3  
><strong>**Zoan: 2  
><strong>**M/A Zoan: 7  
>Holy crap! MA Zoan is winning!**

**And now for the SBS: MLP Corner!  
>N6548: <strong>_(Cool username by the way.) Thank you for voting and as awesome as it would be, do remember that she is (was) a normal human so to be able to do that... well, that would take years of training in my opinion.  
><em>**Unslaadtoorjun:** _(I also like your username as well.) YOSH! Another minion follow my plan of world domination! Nah, jk. But thanks for taking some time out of your life for revieing and voting._  
><strong>Ricaria (Guest; Jan. 24): <strong>_Thank you for voting._  
><strong>Guest (Jan. 25):<strong> _Thank you and if you have any ideas for a paramecia with that kind of power then feel free to PM (if you have an account) if not, then review!_

**WHOOP! Two chapters in one week! How do you like them apples! Three reviews everybody! Muuaah! (Kisses out to readers.) PEACE!**


	5. Prologue: Tell No Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE; it rightfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Tell No Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! There's a girl in the water!"<br>"What! Rika, quick! Get the marines!"

A young white haired woman struggled to breath as she flailed in the water. Her clothes were tattered, burnt and drenched but none of that mattered as she was drowning. Her world blackened and the last thing she heard was a splash. Had someone come to save her? _(A part of her preferred death after what she went through.)_

As the marine carried her to shore, something fell from her neck. Rika quickly picked it up and squinted as she tried to read the charred words. _(She noticed how there was a strange symbol on the back but couldn't make out what it was.)_

"Ca-Kassa... Dr...? Cyra..." but before she could finish, it crumbled and soundlessly fell onto the ground. She frowned, tilting her head to the side as she ran the name a few time in her head. "Kassa... D. Cyra. Is that her name?" She wondered, blissfully unaware of her consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Still in East Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>Zemlya sighed. It's not that he didn't like it here, in fact, he loved this place. The animals here were amazing, if not, then downright creepy. <em>(He'll never look at frogs the same way again.)<em> The only problem was that he couldn't leave the island it was starting to creep him out a little. _(There was this creepy voice that he kept hearing, saying he was the 'Forest Guardian' and something about 'Forest Judgement'.)_ That, and he could've sworn he saw those bushes move.

"_Ya nadeyus, chto vy goret' v adu!_"

His newest friend, a _'tigr lisa_' who he named Ozorno,_(technically, he's just a fox with tiger stripes but calling him a tiger fox sounded cooler)_ sweatdropped at his friend's behavior before running off to collect some more food for them

"I hope someone comes soon... the animals here are _chumovaya_."

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Line: Alabasta<strong>

* * *

><p>Nicholas Rubeus was not an idiot. He liked to think of himself as above average and nothing more. If he was completely honest with himself, he did not expect to end up in a completely different universe. <em>(He knew he would end up in a different world but he imagined it would be similar to his previous world. He had every right to call himself an idiot.)<em> He did not expect to fall in the middle of the Great Pirate Era. He did not expect to end up in a desert, he did not expect to end up working with a man who had the name of an aquatic animal that thrived in water. _(The irony.) _He did not expect to end up in One-fucking-Piece. And most of all... He did not expect to turn into a woman!

_(Yes, he was aware of the scientist's warnings but he didn't think it would happen to him.)_

The weirdest part of it all, he didn't end up as any woman. Oh no, fate just loves to screw us all over.

He sighed and ran his hands through his ebony shoulder length locks _(should he refer to himself as 'she' and 'her' now?)_ and left the casino for a walk. He needed it. _(And a smoke but if felt wrong for him to do such things in... this body. Like he was violating it or something.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Line: Far from Nanohana<strong>

* * *

><p>Roger wheezed as he walked through the golden sea, tempted to just drop dead. "Goddamn you fuckers! I'll...! I'll...! You know what? I'll get back to you on that. I got more important things to spite men in white." He blinked, realizing that the rock in front of him was definitely not an illusion or a figment of imagination. "Shade! Oh beautiful shade how I missed you so! I shall never take you for granted again!" He <em>(literally)<em> jumped onto the shaded sand and dumped his junk.

"Man, why couldn't I have landed somewhere cooler. _Literally_ speaking, like Drum Island. Maybe even North Blue! Now I know why _megali adelfi_ spends her life indoors." He then looked around, assesing the whole place. "But given where we've landed... ", a slow smirk spread split his face, looking oddly similar to _another_ Roger and his son. But the wickedness behind it resembled a certain female.

"I know she's alive... I hope she's alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Line: Water 7<strong>

* * *

><p>He was a simple man with simple needs.<em> (At least, that's what he told himself.) <em>He never regretted anything _(well... there was **one** thing...)_ When they were told they'd end up in another world... he took it with stride. _(His only family was his younger brother and the woman he loved.)_ It was just another world and so long as he had those two with him, he'd be fine. When they said there would be a possibility of being scattered across the next world, he was slightly worried but shrugged it off. _('It's a small world' they say and there's only so many places they'd be scattered across.)_ When they said their appearances would change to adapt to the new world, he grew slightly frustrated because that would make it difficult to find them. _(They would have passed him and ignored him because he'd be unrecognizable.)_

But he drew a line when they said there was a 10% chance of survival.

Naturally, he rebelled, possibly killing a few in the process _(not that he cared) _but he refused to stand around much longer, letting them steal his previous people. Letting them steal two people who were his whole world. He just... He just...

He took a deep breath, remembering to breath. No, the time would come. He just had to wait. He recognized this world, she would always talk to him about it and he was grateful for being born with eidetic memory. He remember her; her cute and playful ways but behind all that, she was beautiful and guile.

_"Nice to meet'cha kiddo!" He frowned.  
><em>_"I'm not 'kiddo'. I'm Roberto Neves and I'm 12." She whistled and giggled. "Exactly why I called you kiddo, I'm 15." He blinked. She looked... younger. Not younger than 15 but more around 17 or 18. "Com'on Robbie." She grabbed his hand making him huff. "Release me, **menina boba**." He flinched when she flicked his nose. "That's not how you speak to a lady."_

_"You're hardly a lady."_

_He received another flick for that._

He mentally chuckled at the memory. She really knew how to get under his skin. _(In his opinion.)_

_"What would you do if you... loved someone?" He mumbled. He's been friends with her for three years now but his respect for her had started to grown into a small crush but he simply couldn't bring himself to tell her. He hid it all behind a stoic facade that only **she **could discern._

_She hummed before smiling. "Don't know. I've never loved anyone like that before." He blinked. He'd be lying if he said he never saw that one coming. He found it hard to imagine her dating someone. She was fickle, carefree and guile. Not to mention, a bit paranoid. But he wouldn't have her any other way._

_"**Pateras** once told me that waiting was a sign of true love. I mean, anyone can say 'I love you', but... not everyone can wait and prove it's true."_

Yes, he certainly wouldn't have her any other way and if it meant waiting to prove his love. Then so be it. After all, he was a patient man.

* * *

><p><em>A silver chain hung around their neck<em>  
><em>caging them, binding them, turning their life into a <strong>W<strong>r**E**ck._

_**W**ith a weak dogtag and the**I**r identities **L**eft,_  
><em>it's fina<strong>L<strong>ly time to put their wills to the test._

_**F**ear and Bravery, Truth and L**I**es, Love a**N**d Hate._  
><em><strong>D<strong>o tell us, is this the work of destin**Y** and fate?_

_Ten are b**O**rn, six are altered, four are possessed._  
><em>Those men wo<strong>U<strong>ld call this a success!_

_And when their time comes, they'll die with regrets._  
><em>So do us a favor... don't spread their secrets,<em>

_Less you wish to be cursed with their burdens and fates._

**EHFDXVH, ZH DUH WKH NHBV WR BRXU IXWXUH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Birthday to anyone born on Valentine's Day as well! The purpose of this chapter explains the first five characters that were sent into the ONE PIECE UNIVERSE or O.P.U. for short. The other five will be introduced in the New World. Tragic, huh? But... I have big plans people. BIG PLANS!<strong>

**Also, from this day forth, I'll be putting some encrypted messages at the end of every chapter. Whether they be for the heck of it or some clues about what will happen in the future. Think Gravity Falls. Like the one I just wrote after the poem. And if you're really smart, you'll notice the message within the poem.**

**What do you think?**

**M/A Zoan: 8  
>Logia: 3<br>Paramecia: 3  
>No Fruit: 2<br>Zoan: 2  
><strong>

**Woah! M/A Zoan is in the lead!**

**SBS: MLR CORNER TIME!  
>Quirkykit: <strong>_Well, here you go! Glad you liked my story enough to review twice!_  
><strong>Mercy Smith: <strong>_Your name reminds me of an OC but I can't remember from where. Thanks for the fruit ideas too! I definitely love the third one._  
><strong>N6548:<strong> _Thanks for your vote and opinion!_  
><strong>LessThanReviewer:<strong> _Eh? Did I scare you? I didn't mean to but you can blame Cyra for the references. (Cyra: *blinks* What'd I do?) Glad to see your vote and opinions. And you're right about Marco! In fact, that gives me an idea about the perfect Mythical Zoan!_


End file.
